The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8367’. ‘SAKOST8367’ originated from a hybridization in Marslev, Denmark of the female commercial Osteospermum variety ‘SAKOST8202’, also commercially known as CAPE DAISY™ ‘Softly Pink’ (U.S. application Ser. No. 13/134,031) having light pink flowers (young flowers have a pinkish-white flower color) with light gray disc florets, and the male commercial Osteospermum variety ‘SAKOST8201’, also commercially known as CAPE DAISY™ ‘Purple Illumination’ (U.S. application Ser. No. 13/068,016) having white with purple flowers and violet-blue disc florets.
In May 2008, the two Osteospermum lines ‘SAKOST8202’ and ‘SAKOST8201’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown in pots for evaluation. In February 2009, a line was selected which had unique medium sized rose-pink flowers with violet-blue disc florets. This line also has a very compact and very well-branching plant growth habit.
In February 2009, the line was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. The line was given the breeder code number ‘209149’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety was confirmed.
In June 2009, plants from ‘209149’ were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. Line ‘209149’ was subsequently designated ‘SAKOST8367’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.